


M4F "I'll Choose You" [Script Offer]

by HollowSkeletons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, HollowSkeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSkeletons/pseuds/HollowSkeletons
Summary: [Script Offer] [A4A] [M4F] [F4M] I’ll Choose You [BFE] [GFE] [NBFE] [Comforting] [Cuddling] [Talking] [Ramble] [Laying inBed] [Sleep aid] [Sweet] [Affirmation] [Touch] [Size Difference] [No Sex] [L-bombs] [Lots of Baby]Description: Laying in bed at night with your partner. You are startled awake and they know you struggle with falling asleep at night so they talk to you and touch you softly to stop your mind from wandering and help you sleep.This is intended for the use of creating audio content for r/pillowtalkaudio
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	M4F "I'll Choose You" [Script Offer]

Key:  
You can *stress* these words to make a *point*.  
[Vocal Direction] Before the word/sentence.  
[SFX Sound or Direction]  
M4F

Description: Laying in bed at night with your partner. You are startled awake and they know you struggle with falling asleep at night so they talk to you and touch you softly to stop your mind from wandering and help you sleep.

[Rain/Thunder SFX]

[Loud Clap of Thunder]

[Worried] [Fast] Hey, hey, hey, hey.

[Whisper] Shhh. It's ok baby... You're ok. I'm right here. I'm right here.

[Clothes/Blankets Shuffle] 

Scared you awake huh? Here, let me get closer to you. [Whisper] Shhh, it's ok love. Yeah, come here. Come lay in my arms. I'll keep you safe love, don't worry, I wouldn't let anything hurt you.

[More Shuffling]

Yeah, good, cuddle up into my chest baby. [Hum] Hmmm, I love how you fit into me so well, so small. [Chuckle] Tucked into me and right under my chin. 

[Whisper] Shhh, I got you baby. Shhhh. You're ok. I got you.

[Breathing] 

[Kiss] [Chuckle] Forehead kisses make everything better don't they? Yeah, I knew they did. 

[Clothes shuffle] [Optional: Humming tune]

[Humming] Hmmm, you like that? My hand on your back, [Slow Whisper] running slowly, softly, up and down the length of your spine. [Slowly] Up and down. I know it feels good, I can feel you calm down, I can feel your breathing slow down. [Whisper] Thats good baby. In and out. [Inhale] [Exhale]. [Whisper] Good girl. Good boy. Good baby.

[Inhale/Sniff] I love the way your hair smells. I love the way you smell. I love the way you smell.

[Thunder] 

[Kiss] It's ok love, I got you. I'm here and I won't stop till you're all calmed down. 

[Pause]

What? No, I don't think you're dumb for being afraid of thunder. I think it's kinda cute actually, in a weird way. I think you're kinda cute actually [Kiss] but, not in a weird way. Just in like, a normal way. [Chuckle] 

[Pause]

[Humming] You're so warm. I love the way your skin feels on my fingertips. [Slow Whisper] Up and down your back, over your shoulders, down your sides, over your hips, and back up your spine.

[Whisper] Shhhh baby. I got you. You're ok.

[Pause] 

Think you're gonna have trouble going back to sleep?

[Pause] [Listener Speaking]

Yeah, I can do that. I'll keep talking while you fall back to sleep, keep your mind off your anxieties. Are there any topics you'd like me to start with? 

[Listener speaking] 

[Chuckle] Ahh, the moment I knew I was in love with you... Let's see. [Pause] I think it was our 4th or 5th date? [Pause] Yeah, when we went ice skating that December. 

[Chuckle] We had already gone out to dinner earlier. We were just skating around, pointing and checking out Christmas lights, having a good time. You started to loose your balance and I caught you and scooped you up in my arms. But ruined it when I fell right on my ass with you in my lap. God that hurt so bad. That ice was not forgiving. [Chuckle] You had a cup of hot chocolate in your hands at the time and it spilled all down the front of me when we fell. [Chuckle] And you wouldn't stop apologizing even though it wasn't your fault. You looked so distraught, I really thought you were going to cry and your tears would turn into icicles. 

[Chuckle] [Lower/Slower] You looked so cute, with your nose and cheeks pink from the cold, and your wide eyes trying to hold back tears. [Chuckle/Exhale] It was while I was trying to calm you down, I think that was the moment I fell in love with you. [Short Pause] I decided I never wanted to see you sad ever again, and that I'd give anything to see you be happy. [Slow] I decided that *I* wanted to be the reason for your happiness. 

[Pause] [Listener Speaking]

[Chuckle] [Whisper] Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping. But yeah, I had a feeling you'd remember too. Now it feels like so long ago, and my love for you has only grown since then. 

You know, I've been just thinking lately, about love. About how we treat love, how society treats it, I mean. There's one thing that's been sticking out to me lately. The phrase "I choose to love you". For a long time I didn't really understand what that meant. I always had the idea that once you fall in love, thats it, ya know. Fairy tale ending, the Prince found Cinderella, Snow White woke up, the Princess kissed the Frog, happily-ever-after.

[Pause]

Um, I remember there was one time a friend of mine was going on about how he wanted to marry his girlfriend, and we were young, seniors in high school. But then the next week he was talking about how he didn't like it when she did her hair a certain way. Something stupid. [Pause] And I remember thinking "if you're thinking about marrying this person, how is there anything you could dislike about them? Isn't love supposed to fix everything?"

But then I learned thats not how love and relationships work. At least not *all* of the time. Sometimes there will be things you'll like or dislike about your partner, big or small, no matter how hard you try. It's just because we're human. Sometimes you won't like their haircut, you won't like the way they snore, or that they like to sleep in a cold room. 

[Thunder] 

[Whisper] Shhh love, it's ok love. I've still got you, still got my hands on you. Rubbing your back, soothing you. You're ok, I got you. You good? Ok love. [Chuckle] You're cute when you sound so sleepy.

Um, but anyways this all leads back to the idea of choosing love, regardless of human flaws. Choosing to love someone. Choosing them over other things. Choosing them over other people, or addictions. Choosing them *every* *single* *day*.

[Short Pause] [Breath]

The other idea I had is, so you know when you're getting to know someone for the first time? Maybe it's someone you're interested in, or maybe its just like a new coworker. There's always that *moment*, that one moment when you just *see* them differently. 

Like, you don't necessarily have to fall in love with them, but you see how or why someone *could* fall in love them. Like the first time you notice the light freckles on their nose, or when you hear their genuinely laugh and it just sounds so pure. It's just like it hits you that they have beauty in them, and you love their beauty and appreciate them a little more.

I also think thats what people talk about when they say "I choose to love you". I think that sometimes, you can choose to see those things. And so when you choose to love someone, you're saying "I choose to see the beauty in you, I choose to see the things I love about you".

And then sometimes, I think that people choose to ignore those things, or not see those things. They choose to ignore those lovable traits about their partner, and they fall out of love. Or maybe they get distracted by the human flaws and fall in love with the idea of finding that fairy tale love, where they don't have to worry about things like hair in the sink or snoring.

[Chuckle] Speaking of snoring. [Whisper] Are you asleep baby?

[Exhale/Smile] I'll take that as a yes. I've bored you to sleep with my philosophy of love talk. [Chuckle]

[Whisper] Well, if you're still listening. All of that was to say "I choose you". I love you, and I choose you. You are *so* beautiful to me love. 

[Kiss] 

Sleep well my love, I'll choose you tomorrow too.


End file.
